Tower of Night
The Tower of Night (夜塔, Yorutō) was a mysterious Tower commanded by , though the creator of the Tower appears to be . It appeared and drastically affected a number of worlds; the primary examples being the and the aforementioned world's . The Tower served as the means used by to inadvertently travel to to the prime world from their own world. Overview The Tower of Night was named by the Gotei 13 due to its sudden appearance between 3:00 and 4:00am in the . Outside this one-hour time-period the Tower was incapable of being approached, could not be entered, and could not even be detected by traditional scanning equipment. At any other time the space formerly occupied by the Tower appeared as it always had; the Tower, as far as anyone was aware, did not exist expect for the aforementioned hour. The Tower of Night was a colossal cylindrical tower-like structure with no discernible entrance, a flat roof, and was composed of a substance that pulsated with a malignant form of energy that was foreign to traditional spiritual energy. The and the speculated that the Tower's energy was compatible with , and acted as a homing beacon for them. Hollow, and by extension, had their powers vastly augmented when close to the Tower. Hollow where also observed to have "fallen" from the Tower's walls. The , specifically and the , where required to open a pathway into its inner depths, as demonstrated by who employed the former and who used the latter. The duo discovered the interior to be constantly shifting; everything was in motion, and the two where required to create a stable walkway with their reiatsu to avoid being drawn up in the currents. During the pairs visits they discovered it was impossible to plot an accurate map; the interior changed, with corridors and paths appearing and disappearing at a moment's notice; even distance and time seemed to be warped. In addition to the Kyūtai an entrance into the Tower could be forged by . Associated effects *' :' The Tower has been noted to have a unique effect on both Hollow and ; to the point Hollow of lesser intelligence have been documented "falling" from the Tower's walls when they sense potential danger approaching. This same enhancement extends to who have undergone but with the side-effect of increased emotional distress, mindlessness and aggression. *'Sensory Block:' The Tower effectively blocks a spiritual beings sense for spiritual phenomenon in its surrounding area. Communication equipment commonly used by the is likewise blocked. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach: Tower of Night & . Behind the scenes *The Tower of Night is the first occurrence which causes Bleach: Tower of Night to intersect with the author's primary storyline. A number of characters introduced in Bleach: Tower of Night go on to make appearances in of the author's primary work. *The time-frame the Tower of Night appears in is believed to be the demonic . Creatures such as witches, demons, and ghosts are thought to appear and to be at their most powerful during this time-period. References & notes Category:Bleach: Tower of Night